


I Still Dream About You

by BloodDrinker1864



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insomnia, Just being a cute couple, One Shot, Weed, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDrinker1864/pseuds/BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Penelope finds Josie in the library one night, unable to fall asleep. She offers a solution. One-Shot. Posie





	I Still Dream About You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back ya'll hope you enjoy this new one-shot!

Josie sighed as she flipped another page of the book she was reading. The soft glow of light from the lamp beside the couch illuminating her area. She looked at the watch on her sleeve, it was only midnight. She was in a for a long night. 

She read through a few more pages, completely in her own world, before a sudden rustling of noises from the other end of the library startled her and her looked up looking for the source of the noise. 

A soft cough came from the shadows before a figure stepped forward into the light. “Sorry I didn’t realize anyone was in here” The person had soft pink lips, wavy hair, and was currently dressed in black sweatpants and a red crop top. It was Penelope Park. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you” Penelope said when Josie said nothing the first time. Josie swallowed and shook her head. 

“It’s okay” 

“So” Penelope said as she looked around awkwardly. “What are you doing in the library so late?” 

“Can’t sleep” Josie said. 

Penelope’s eyebrows raised in confusion as she looked over at the clock on the wall behind Josie. 

“It’s only midnight” she said with a little laugh. “Have you even tried yet? I mean it’s Saturday night you can stay up if you want” 

“I haven’t been sleeping at all this whole week” Josie mumbled. As she looked down at her book. 

“I’m so sorry” Penelope said as she sat down beside Josie on the couch. Josie had had insomnia for quite a few years now. When Penelope and Josie were dating Penelope remembers a lot of sleepless nights for the girl. And then she remembered all the things she used to do for her when she had these episodes. 

“How long has this been going on?” Penelope asked softy.

“On and off for a few weeks now” Josie said as she rubbed her eyes. “I got about 8 hours total this week” 

“Have you told your Dad?”   
“No, no” she said as she shook her head. “I don’t want to worry him” 

“What about me?” Penelope said as she placed her hand on Josie’s thigh. “I’m worrying now too” 

Josie gulped. This was the closet the two have been since they broke up. Her heart was racing and she could feel a cool sweat forming on the back of her neck as Penelope’s hand inched closer up her thigh. 

“Weren’t you going to bed?” Josie questioned as she eyed Pen’s outfit choice as she shifted down the couch away from Penelope’s hand. Penelope sighed. 

“Listen” Penelope said as she stood off the couch and hovered over Josie before crossing her arms over her chest 

“I know we have not been on good terms since we broke up, but I want to help you. Please let me help you” she said as she held her hand out towards Josie. Josie stared at it for a bit before she bit her lip, slid the book she was reading off her lap and onto the couch before grabbing onto Penelope’s hand before standing up. Penelope mumbled a word and the light in the library went off leaving the room in darkness as the girls left the room shutting the door behind them. 

Penelope unlocked her dorm room and opened the door allowing Josie to walk in first, she followed behind flipping on the lights as she shut the door. 

“You know where my comfy clothes are” she said with a smile. “Help yourself, I’m going to be right back” 

“Where are you going?” Josie said too quickly, almost as if it was in panic. 

“Just to the kitchen” Penelope said with a soft voice as she placed a hand on Josie’s shoulder. “I’ll be back in just a few minutes” and with that she turned back around and headed out of her room. 

Josie turned around heading for Penelope’s dresser, so thankful that Penelope had no roommate. She opened the third drawer from the top. On the right, t-shirts; and on the left sweatpants. Josie grabbed the first one on each pile. She dropped them on Penelope’s bed before she started undoing the buttons to her blouse. She then slid off her blazer and blouse in one fell swoop. Then unhooked the button to her kilt before sliding it to the floor. She hooked her fingers into her tights waistband and then pulled them down pooling at her feet along with her skirt. 

She stepped out of the pile of clothes to put on the sweatpants followed by the large t-shirt. She then folded her uniform into a neat pile on Penelope’s desk chair and just as Josie went to sit down on the bed, the door opened and in walked Penelope. 

She carried a mug of something steaming hot and a whole bag of salt and vinegar chips. 

“Apple cinnamon tea” Penelope said handing the mug to Josie who took it eagerly. “The only hot drink that seemed to calm you down, and relax your body” 

Josie took a sip, the hot liquid at first burning her tongue but then warmed as it flowed down her throat and into her stomach. “You remembered” Josie said softy as she eyed Penelope over the mug. 

“Of course, I would never forget” Penelope said as she dropped the bag of chips on her bed next to Josie before going over to her dresser. Opening the first drawer that held her panties and bras and stuck her hand at the back before pulling out a bag in her hand. 

“But what’s with the chips though? That was never a thing?” Josie questioned taking another sip again. But then she eyed the bag in Penelope’s hand as she started to walk back over. 

“Ohhh” Josie said a little shocked when Penelope sat down on the bed opposite side to Josie with the bag in her hand. “I didn’t think you would be up for it…” she mumbled. 

“How could I not be” Pen said as she unzipped the bag. “Honestly I haven’t done it much in the last few months. Didn’t have a good time to use it”

Penelope dumped the contents of the bag out onto the bed. Inside was a pipe, lighter, grinder, rolling papers, and about a couple grams of weed in a little bag. 

“Till this day you still are the only person I knew who could get weed sneaked in here” Josie said with a little laugh. “And I asked everybody” 

“You were trying to buy some?” Penelope asked confused. While Josie had done it on occasion she would never be the person to try and buy it. 

“To sleep” Josie said with a sigh. Penelope picked out some weed in the bag before putting it in the grinder and twisting it. “I didn’t know it had gotten that bad for you. You only used it when you were having really bad episodes” 

“After our breakup…” Josie said as she ran a hand through her hair “I went through a really bad time, it lasted almost three months. I actually thought I was going to go insane from no sleep” 

“I’m sorry” Pen said. “Pipe or joint?” 

“Pipe” Josie replied. 

Penelope nodded her head agreeing with her as she started to fill the pipe with weed. 

“I would just like you to know though” Penelope said not looking up at Josie as she filled the pipe. “If you are ever having bad episodes, you can always come here. We may be broken up but I still care about you Josie you know that” 

“Thank you” Josie said with a soft smile as she sipped her tea. Letting the warmth relax her. Just as Penelope finished filling the bowl she brought it up to her mouth ready to light it. 

Josie quickly grasped Penelope’s thigh before she whispered a few words. 

“Josie Saltzman did you just syphon me?” Penelope questioned with her eyebrows raised, shocked but also kinda turned her on. It was hot. 

“You almost forget the spell on the room, who else was gonna do it?” she asked proud of herself. 

Penelope rolled her eyes with a smile as she lit the weed in the pipe taking her first hit. She passed it to Josie as she blew the smoke in the air. Thankful for the spell that would conceal the smell. Josie took her hit, coughing as the smoke came out of her mouth. 

“I’ve been out of practice” she said as she took a big chug of her tea to soothe her throat and lungs. 

“That’s what happens when two people separate” Pen said her lips pushed together as she eyes Josie. 

“Oh, shut up and help me finish this bowl” Josie said as she rolled her eyes. 

A half hour later that girls were stoned. Josie tore into the bag of chips and was thankful that Penelope had brought them. 

“So” Penelope said as she bit into another chip. “You stoned yet?” 

“Uh huh” she replied with a big goofy ass smile on her face. Pen laughed. She missed this. She missed Josie and all the time they spent together. As much as she hated breaking up with Josie she needed to do it so Josie could find herself, and have some own independence. 

“Wow it’s almost 2am” Penelope said as she laid down on her back on her bed staring at the ceiling. “I haven’t stayed up this late in a while” 

“I see 2am almost every night” Josie said munching away. “The darkness of the outside world and the silence from everyone sleeping can be beautiful and scary at the same time. We as humans thrive off human connection and sunlight; and when you are awake all by yourself at night with none of those things it really makes you think about the world and how humans take and perceive it” 

“That was mad deep” Penelope said turning her head to look at Josie. 

“I guess I really am stoned” she said to herself giggling. “I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but I’m starting to get tired P” 

Penelope’s eyes lit up as she herself yawned. “That’s so great, well I guess you are going to head back to your dorm room then?” Penelope said. 

“Actually…” Josie trailed off as she twirled her thumbs in her lap avoiding Pen’s eyes. “I was wondering if I could crash here tonight? It’s just Lizzie will probably still be up and I don’t want to have to explain or tell her anything or...” 

“JoJo” Penelope said cutting her off. “You are always welcome here” 

Josie huffed out a sigh of relief as she smiled. 

“But common I’m actually tired so let’s go to bed” 

Josie got off the bed so Penelope could take off the decorative pillows before pulling back the comforter. Penelope crawled in first on the right side and then Josie got in on the left. Josie turned on her side to face Penelope as she eyes slowly closed shut. 

“What do you hope to dream out?” Penelope asked Josie as she too turned on her side to face Josie’s sweet, soft, face; her eyes still close. 

“Maybe tonight I will dream of you” Josie mumbled half asleep with a little laugh.

Penelope moved her arm under the covers to slowly caress Josie’s arm. 

“That feels good” she mumbled so soft that if Penelope wasn’t a few inches from her she never would have heard it. She then traced her finger down her arm before landing on her waist. She wrapped her hand around Josie’s back before pulling her closer. Josie’s face now pressed up against Pen’s chest. 

Josie could hear Penelope’s heartbeat as she snuggled in closer to her warm body, sleep almost overtaking her. Just as her world went dark the last thing she could hear Penelope say was “I still dream about you”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and let me know what you think. If you haven't already check out my other two posted stories 'You Are My Weakness' and 'Two's Company Three's a Party'. I've got a few more one shots and other stories being posted in the next month so stay tuned! xoxo


End file.
